One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is the overhead associated with gaining access to the wireless medium. Another issue is maintaining a quality of service for some packets, such as voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) packets. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved access to the wireless medium and improved quality of service.